How you broke through my icy heart and made it yours xx
by xxtwilight goddess xx
Summary: "Do you love him?" He asks and I shrug. "Then why are you with him and I answer simply, the only answer I have "because its what everyone expects" Ex-skater Bella's trapped in a world of her own making, on the fast track to a life she thought she wanted but is it really what she wants or has her best friend got something to say to change her mind? ****all human ***** please review


Hey guys, little one shot that was playing around, probably won't continue this because I like how this ended but please do review, it makes my writing worth it. I like writing little oneshot s and I hope you like reading them.

I imagine the feel of the ice under my blade, the power i feel when i let myself fly through the air, my legs tighten in anticipation of the impact I know will come. I am in control, there's no surprises, I don't deviate from my routine. Every single move has been practiced and perfected one by one, every turn, jump and leap has been carefully choreographed to achieve the perfect routine. I let the feeling of a thousand snowflakes covering my body like a blanket, under it I know I'm safe. I don't have to pretend, I don't have to even think, my body knows what to do. I can feel the delicious ache in my arms and legs as my body is pushed to its limits, my heart beat racing in my chest. When I breathe in, I can feel the icy wind settling in my lungs and makes my body spring into action in anticipation, I'm ready. I am home.

The familiar tapping on my window wakes me up and I stretch my arms above my head, immediately missing the familiar ache that should be there but I should know by now that it won't be. I look at the window, smiling when I see my best friend grinning back at me, two cups of hot chocolate in his hands. We huddle together on the small roof of my garage that links our two bedrooms, sipping companionably as the light morning snowflakes dance around us. I couldn't remember a time when Edward hadn't woken me up with a hot chocolate on the cold winter mornings, it was our little tradition.

He knew how much I missed skating but he didn't push me to start up again because he knows me and knows I won't respond to that. He knows me better than I knew myself, we had been friends since I squirted a whole tube of red paint into his hair and he responded by tipping a pale of water over my head. The teachers expected us to hate each other from then on but from that moment we were inseparable and I liked it that way. Edward had been the one to catch me when I fell over on my first attempt at skating on the old lake near our houses. It had iced over one winter when we were five and I had desperately wanted to try it. Edward patiently taught me, we were surprised how fast I caught on, especially since off the ice, I was a complete klutz. On the ice I felt beautiful, graceful and gifted, it was the one thing I was good at. Edward was there for my first junior skating competition, I was only seven and he held me when I cried when I came second. My parents thought I was upset but Edward knew I was happy, Edward always knew. He drew a picture of me with a big trophy and him by my side as a present, I kissed his lips quickly and watched as he went red. When he thought i was looking the other way, I saw him stroke his bottom lip, smiling to himself.

I was twelve when i met Finn, he was the son of my skating coach and one day, Garret brought him along and tried to get me to teach him some moves while he trained the younger students. Finn had refused to go in the 'baby class' and when his father had left and I tried to show him how to skate backwards, he told me skating was 'stupid' and 'babyish'. I told him i hated him, he had called my favourite hobby basically worthless so I ignored him for the rest of the the day. We sat in an empty booth slowly eating our chips and burgers and watched his dad teach the junior class.

The next time he came, he apologized for calling skating stupid, saying he really wanted to learn now so I agreed to teach him if he really wanted to learn, I secretly wondered if he was doing it to impress his father. He showed up twice a week after that and I slowly taught him everything I knew but once he had learnt everything, he didn't stop coming and I was glad. He had became a good friend and I kind of liked having him around. When we were fifteen, he had asked me to be his girlfriend and I had said yes, partly because everyone else had seemed to have a boyfriend in my class and I didn't want to appear to be a freak. More girls started talking to me when they heard I had a boyfriend that was a year older than me, they thought I could introduce them to older guys and once I figured out that this was the only reason they were talking to me, I ignored them. I thanked my lucky stars that I still had Edward, we hadn't grown apart over the years, if anything we were become closer than ever, a fact that had begun to annoy Finn, much to my own annoyance.

I glanced at my phone to check the time when I noticed the date, i realised with a start that Finn and I had been dating for three months, it was hard to believe. I cuddled into Edwards side as a gust of cold winter air whipped at us. His arms pulled me closer, leaning his head on mine "Bella?" He whispered against my hair and i turned to look at him when he didn't continue. I raised an eyebrow, silently asking him to continue but he didn't and I sat up to look him straight in the eyes, confused "Edward?" I question, trying to get him to talk.

"Do you love him?" He blurts out and I look at him shocked, where had this come from, i shrug, not knowing how to say no without sounding uncaring about Finn's feelings he had told me he loved me when we had been dating for a month but I couldn't make myself say it back. He had been impatiently waiting ever since. "Then why are you with him?" He asks, his eyes seemed to be pleading but I didn't know what they wanted so I just answered simply, the only answer I had "because its what everyone expected of me" he shakes his head at me, leaning forward until his forehead rests against mine. "That's not a reason to be with someone, you should be with them because they are all you can think about, they're the first thought in the morning and your last thought at night. Your heart should race when you see each other and you should know in your heart that this person is everything you need, that you are complete" I stare at him, mouth agape.

"You shouldn't be with him" he states it simply, like its a fact, like its the most obvious thing in the world. "Who should i be with then" I whisper, I stare into his emerald green eyes as they shine and I notice thoughtfully how deep they are, I had always loved his eyes. "I think you know" Edward says "I think you have always known, I always have" and then his lips capture mine and it feels so right like his lips and his fingers that are running through my hair are the only thing connecting me to earth.

When we pull away, he looks at our joint hands that lay between us, raising them to brush his lips against my knuckles. "I always wanted to be your first kiss" He admits, he looks like his heart has broken. "You were" i whisper back and I remind him of the skating competition and he laughs, my heart dances at the sound. He leans in slowly this time, hesitantly giving me a chance to turn my head away but I don't and his lips press against mine once again. This wasn't like our first kiss, it was more gentle and slow, like he's trying to commit the memory of how our lips feel when we kiss like this into his brain. It feels like he's scared of losing, of having to say goodbye i can't bear his sadness so I pull away. The fearful look is back in his eye, I smile as I bring my lips to his ear "I love you, Edward Cullen. Before you, my heart was like ice but you broke through and made my heart your home. My heart is yours" the last sentence was silenced by his lips as they come crashing down on mine again, i pull him closer. Suddenly I realised something, the skating rink wasn't my home anymore, my home was in his heart.

Review please, reviews are better than sipping hot chocolate while Edward cuddles you :-)


End file.
